Union of Rain and Sky
by BlueFreezeEnd
Summary: Bluebell betrays her own Family and joins Tsuna's Family for specfic reasons. What happens when that relationship bcomes something much...bigger? R&R.
1. Chapter 1: How They Met

A/N: Hey guys! I'm doing a new series for a bit (Which is this story!). So, like, be prepared to see my pairing: TsunaxBluebell! (ANYONE WHO DARES DEFIES THIS TO ME WILL DIE!) So, to those reading the story, R&R plz! To those who don't read the story, SCREW U! Now then, onwards to the chapter 1!

The Night before the Final Battle...

Tsuna suddenly woke up. He couldn't even try sleeping, let alone get rest. The tension was too hard. After all, Byakuran could kill them at any moment now. He climbed out of the sleeping bag, and goes and stands in the front of the entrance to the clearing they were in. He looked to the side, and saw that Tazuru, who was suppose to guard the entrance, was snoring soundly, fast asleep. Tsuna grimaced. "It's a good thing I'm awake," He thought before sitting down in front of the entrance. He just closed his eyes, and started to concentrate on battle strategies.

In The Forest...

Bluebell was sitting on a branch of a tree, her cloak flapping with the wind. She was feeling a bit down at the moment, due to them having to stay in the forest in preparation. "I'm getting bored...I'mma go fly around." and so, she started to get off the branch, and flew out, using the Rain flames. She flew so far out, she looked and a trail of smoke a little bit further from her. She smiled. Time for some fun.

Meanwhile...

Tsuna threw in a wood stick experimentally. The small fire he made to keep himself warm ate the wood up, flames lapping at the sides. He sighed. "A few more hours till dawn..." and rested beside the fire. But he immediately stood up, sensing a presence through his Hyper Intuition. He put on the gloves and contacts, and got out the pill box. He tried to pinpoint where he or she was through Hyper Intuition, but no such luck. Suddenly, a beep broke his concentration, as his contacts found a target in the bushes. He got ready to eat the pills.

As for the person who was hiding in the bushes, it was Bluebell. Bluebell's eyes widened. How incredible that she found Vongola Decimo. She prepared herself for a fight, and stepped out.

When Bluebell stepped into the open, Tsuna swallowed the pills, and looked at her, the gloves, now X-Gloves, raised in a pose, ready to attack. "Wait! I'm not armed. Hear me out before you attack." She exclaimed before shielding herself with her arms. He hesitated before lowering his arms. "Very well. Talk." Tsuna said. Bluebell started to lower her arms, and sat down with him, next to the fire.

"So. What's the problem?" He asked politely, still in Hyper Dying Will Mode. She looked at him. "I-I really don't know... But I do know one thing," She stated. "I can't tolerate the Millefiore Family anymore!" Letting out all her frustrations, Tsuna's eyes widen in surprise. "They keep killing innocent people for no particular reason! And not to mention that Byakuran keeps sending us to do his dirty work for him! Also, I REALL-"

"Stop."

She stopped ranting, staring at Tsuna, who held a hand up to stop her. "Ok. Now that you know what the problem, what do you want to do about it?"

Bluebell looked at him, thinking for a moment. In a few seconds, she knew what she had to do. "C-Can I join your Family...?" He looked at her, a warm smile on his lips. She blushed. "Think carefully. Are prepared to do this?" She stared at him, determination in her eyes, all jokes gone. "Yes. Please take me in!" She pleaded.

"Alright, but not now. But before you ask me why," Tsuna said quickly. "I have a plan. But to you, this serves as a test of royalty." He thought for a minute, and then started to whisper the plan to her.

"Got it? Remember, it helps the Family fight better." Tsuna added. Bluebell was pretty happy about the plan. It sounded like fun. She nodded. He smiled kindly at her, glad that she knew what had to be done to help her new Family. Bluebell blushed again when he smiled. "Ok then, you may go back to where you were before."

"Sure, Juudaime," She replied, before jumping up and flying away.

The Next Day, During Zakuro's Battle...

Gokudera was kneeling, legs too heavy to lift. The forest became a barren wasteland, the trees burnt black. His opponent was Zakuro, in his Open Carnage Box form, using only one arm, as the other was destroyed. Gokudera thought, "The end is near. I'm sorry Juudaime..."

"Ready to die, idjit?"

"Yeah...But," Gokudera said, raising his bow while talking. "Guess what? I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME! DIE!" Charging up his most power Storm flames inside him into the bow, he tried to fire, but he was disrupted when a shell covered in Rain flames rained down on him, effectively preventing him from firing. Gokudera, now very battered, leaned on a tree, and rests for a small moment.

In the Clearing...

"Gokudera-kun! Respond! What's happening?" Tsuna yelled into his speaker. He heard an explosion in his headphones. He also saw smoke trailing from the area Gokudera, Lal Mirch, and Gamma were. He grimaced, and then knew what that meant. "Soon...It shall begin soon." Tsuna thought.

Suddenly, a shell came flying towards the sky, covered in Rain flames. Tsuna smiled. It was time. He changed the frequency to another frequency, and said into the microphone, "It is time. Commence the operation."

In the Battle with Zakuro...

Bluebell was hovering nearby, doing her last bit of dirty work by helping Zakuro defeat Gokudera. However, she made it so that none of the shells actually hit him, just beside him. Suddenly, static came into her earphone, and then sharpened. "It is time. Commence the operation." She heard Tsuna say.

"Got it, Juudaime." she replied, before stepping out into the open, very happy for once in a while. She flew up a bit high than Zakuro. "Hey idjit!" He yelled to her. "That was my kill!"

"Oh, really? Well, that's too bad, because you're next!" She stuck her tongue, and fired shells at him.

"WHAT! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"You must be really dumb not to realize. I'm changing sides!" Bluebell yelled to him, before firing even more shells at him. "The boss gave the order!"

"Who's that?"

"Decimo did! Now bye-bye!" before firing a shell at the stunned Zakuro, effectively stunning him, trapping him in piles of dirt. Grabbing the stunned Gokudera in tow, Bluebell flew towards the forest clearing.

"Juudaime, I'm done!" she said into her earpiece, putting on a burst of speed into her flames.

"Good. How's Gokudera-kun?"

She looked at the right-hand man, and said, "He's heavily injured. I'm bringing him with me."

"Ok then, good luck." Tsuna turned off his earpiece, and waited for them. However, Reborn came over, and started to hit him. "What was that about, Dame-Tsuna?"

"You'll find out soon." Tsuna said, dodging the blows that Reborn was giving out.

In a few minutes, Tsuna and the people in the clearing saw Bluebell, rushing towards them, carrying Gokudera in her hands. Reborn raised his gun, but Tsuna stopped in front of it to block him from shooting. "Don't fire! She's on our side!" Tsuna said. Reborn scoffed. "Are you sure Dame-Tsuna? Last time you made that mistake, we all nearly died!"

Tsuna looked at Reborn in the eye, and Reborn recoiled. "He's sure about this...He knows something I don't. I'll make him tell me. But later" Reborn thought. He lowered his gun. Tsuna sighed in relief, and signaled Bluebell to come.

Bluebell landed, both feet on the ground, dropping Gokudera on the ground. Bianici and the other girls came over and tried to help her in healing Gokudera's wounds. Tsuna walked over, a smile on his face. "You did it! I'm sure you can join now." Tsuna said while walking. She smiled too. He stopped in front of her. Bluebell was blushing so much at the close promixty. Tsuna, on the other hand, didn't notice anything.

"So, any injuries? We're going back in there to finish up." Tsuna asked, caring for her safety. "No, no injuries." She replied, smiling. Tsuna notices, and blushes a little. "Yeah, well, uhh, let's go then!" He managed to get out. Bluebell chuckled, and Tsuna blushed a little redder.

"No need to come, idiots." a voice came into Tsuna's headphones. Tsuna stopped, realizing that he knew that voice, but can't remember.

"Who are you? No wait, it can't be..."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am Xanxus of the leader of the Vongola Assassination Squad, The Varia. As if you forgot."

"X-Xanxus!" Tsuna exclaimed. "It really is them." He thought."He actually came to the battle." He shook his head, and asked, "How's the situation over there?"

"Fine. We're staying here. Now goodbye." and static followed. He had crushed the earphone. Tsuna sighed. Xanxus never changed. Bluebell looked at him with amusement.

"So what's the plan?" She asked. Tsuna looked at her with honest eyes, and suddenly, Bluebell started to feel...strange. A nice, calm, warm feeling that made her want to hug him.

"...We wait."

A/N: So how was it? I understand that there are barely stories for this, but I will try to update weekly. If not...well then, blame education. So for now, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: How they Fought

A/N: WOW! I never thought it be this popular! Quite a few people gave me reviews so far! Well, anyways, like I promised, here's the 2nd chapter. So open this chapter grabs a few snacks and drinks, and start reading!

Bluebell sighed. When Tsuna says wait, he meant waiting for a long time. It's not been 1 whole hour, and the Varia, nor the other group of fighters, have reported in. She was just sitting on a rock, waiting for any group to report anything that needs attention. She stood up, sick of the waiting, and walked up to Tsuna.

"I know what you're going to say, so don't bother." Tsuna said before she could say anything. "Just wait for a bit longer, and everything will be better. Ok?" He looked at her, and smiled. Bluebell blushes a bit, and nodded. He nodded, and went back to staring at the air. "I wonder how the Varia's doing..." Tsuna thought, troubled by the thought of the Varia of this era, losing to Byakuran and the Real Funeral Wreaths.

Where the Varia is...

"He-he, they can't beat us, we're the Varia." Bel said, jumping tree to tree, along with Levi.

"Of course, once we beat them, the boss will be pleased." Levi said, thinking about what the boss will say after eliminating a Real Funeral Wreath done by him. Bel frowned, and then grinned. "He-he, let's go kill that Kikyo." and jumped faster by the minute.

Meanwhile...

"Maximum Ingram!" Ryohei shouted, and punched 3 of Kikyo's serpents. The serpents roared in anger and pain, and fell into the water. However, another serpent propagates from another serpent, and attacked Ryohei again. He nimbly dodged the strike, and then charged again, attacking it with his ace attack, Maximum Cannon.

Basil grimaced, watching from the sidelines. Kikyo was toying with them! And Ryohei was just getting fooled by it. He readied himself to charge, when a hand is pressed against his shoulder, which was Tazuru. "He'll be fine. Just be ready." He said softly. Basil pretended not to notice his hand slightly shaking on his shoulder.

Kikyo was watching from a distance, smirking at the situation. "Oh-ho, you can't defeat me. My Cloud serpents we destroy you. They propagate too fast. You cannot even hope to defeat me." He said in a superior tone, with high arrogance in the way he said it.

"Uh...I...will...defeat...you! I'll...I'll even make it back... to...the...past." Ryohei said tiredly, being completely exhausted of Sun Flames from attacking the serpents. While Ryohei talked, he tried to formulate a plan. "I can I do...Basil-kun and the rest will have the same result of success as me if they go all go out. Then...I have no choice then, but to call reinforcements." He moved to press his earphone to be turned on, when a wave of knives hit the serpents right on the eye, effectively stopping them from attacking again. Then, a few moments later, another wave of knives hit them, but this time, Belphgor was on a tree nearby, close enough to let them see him.

"Yes! What a hit! None of you could do that, could you! I'm the prince, and I order you all to DIE, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" He exclaimed, priding himself on killing so many serpents at once.

"...Humph. Well then," Ryohei thought, smirking. "Guess there's no need to call Sawada for reinforcements, as the Varia came. However, as for me..." He experimentally tried to stand up, but failed, due to one of his legs being broken. "Ah well, I knew I'd have to sit out on an important fight once." So he layyed his back on a tree, and sat down, waiting for the battle to end.

In the forest, a pair of footsteps was heard, and it was headed towards the clearing where they were fighting.

Meanwhile...

"DIE!" Xanxus yelled at the disfigured Zakuro. Having only legs until the arms regenerated, He ran (LIKE A BOSS!)Like a coward on high. Xanxus was chasing him, following right behind, shooting at him with as much power as possible without disrupting the balanced order of Sky flames in both guns, which one was propelling him. The other gun, through, was going off like crazy, shooting down near Zakuro's body, nearing his body every time.

"Damnit! If Bluebell hadn't betrayed, I might I've won against the Varia" Zakuro thought, desperate for a solution. He knew that he can't keep on running, as e was getting tired. "I know, I can go to Kikyo's area, and then he'll take this guy off my hands." So he started to turn around, and started to run to where Kikyo was. Xanxus didn't notice, continuing to fire at him.

In another clearing of the forest, Byakuran smiled. He didn't care about betrayals or side-switching. He cared only about the Vongola Rings, and obtaining it to conquer this world. So he snapped his fingers, and a figure that looked like him came up. He gave the demented look with the smile, and said,

"It's time. Go."

Back in the forest...

"Oh-ho, these bugs can't put up a good fight against me." Kikyo said mockingly, desperately trying to disrupt every effort possible. Bel kept getting pissed off, but he kept it in, happy that the enemy was losing. "We can put up more than a fight than you!"

He was about to throw a wave of his knives at him when he noticed a green, shocking blur appear out of no where. It looked like a humanoid figure to him. Then, suddenly, a red blur was running towards Kikyo, where the green being was blocking.

Zakuro was running so fast, when looked in front, his eyes widened, and stopped immediately, and ran a curve around to Kikyo, and yelled to him, fearfully, "Is it him, idjit?"

Kikyo himself was stunned. "I can't believe this," He thought. "It can't be him..." He looked at the green being, and said, "Byakuran-sama...It's too soon..."

Ryohei saw the green being, and peered at it skeptically. "Is it part of the Millefiore...?" He thought quickly, unsure of what to do. He pressed his earphone. "It's time to call for Sawada..." He said, "Sawada, there's a green-looking being walking towards us and the enemy. I'm not sure if it's a friend or foe."

Back at the clearing...

"A green-looking being..." Tsuna muttered. He goes over to Bluebell, looking as if she was sleeping with open eyes. "Bluebell."

She looked up, and blushed a small bit, but ignored it. "What is it? Don't tell me, we have to wait a bit-"

"No, no. It's not that. Do you know anyone that's green-looking being. It looks like as if he had a mark on his right eye. It's not Byakuran, though." Her eyes widened. "Oh, no...This is bad...REALLY BAD. We have to stop him!" She stood up, shaking his shoulders.

"W-What's wrong? Is it Byakuran? Or an ally?"

"I-It's...Ghost..." Bluebell said, suddenly very afraid. "He's...he used to be...Byakuran..."

"Huh? Used to?"

"He's from...a parallel world. Byakuran tried to get two of him working at the same time to increase the plan, but he what he dragged in...Ghost."

"Alright, then. Let's go help them!" Tsuna was convinced that they had to help his friends. "But wait...what about Uni?" He looked at Uni, the former Black Spell Commander. She was smiling. "Sawada-san, go help them. I have Uncle Reborn."

"But..."

"Tsuna. You have to protect your Family, remember? It's the law of the Mafia. But it's your choice..." Reborn said, with grim.

Tsuna nodded. Then he took out the X-Gloves, 2 pills, and his contacts. He put on the contacts and the gloves, and ate the pills. Instantly, his eyes turned orange, with his Flame on top of his head glowing.

"Let's go, Bluebell." He looked at her. She quickly changed into another shirt that Kyoko lend her. She was wearing a blue shirt, and a pair of jeans. "Right!"

Together, they set off towards the part of the forest where they were fighting.

A/N: Now, then, now that this chapter is done, I want to have a moment of tantrum. If you don't care, well then, Scrrrrrrrrew you and wait for the next chapter.

Now, as you all know, in Grade 8, you need to do a persuasive writing piece called Speech Arts. Now, my teacher decided to do it early, and told us that we had to finish our brainstorming, planning, and researching by today. Now, I'm stuck on the part where you need facts to back up your opinions. I'm been fucking stuck there for 5 whole hours before thinking to finish the chapter today. So, long story short, I fucking hate my fucking teacher who gives fucking Speech Arts in December, which is only the beginning of fucking Term 2! FUCK! But luckily, I had a Brain Blast, and finished. BUT REALLY? THIS EARLY SPEECH ART? WHAT A FUCKED UP SCHOOL. Oh well.

Ok, there. What a small tantrum. Better than nothing, I suppose. Oh well, anyways, R&R!

P.S Thank you everyone who reviewed for me in the first chapter! You all had positive comments, so I will continue writing with my same passion. Keep it up! =)


	3. Chapter 3: How They Remembered

A/N: Hey people! I got a new chapter for you. But first, I have a few things to say to you readers.

First of all, I apologize for the mistake in chapter 2, where I confused the cat with a person. It's suppose to be Yuni (Or Uni, whichever.), the former Black Spell Commandeer. So I will soon revamp the chapter with no mistakes. It might take time, as I have homework to deal with.

Second of all, is life a bitch or just a pain in the ass? Cause I've been trolled so many times on the computer. My computer keeps logging me out of MS (if you don't know that, then get out of this world and go to ! No, but seriously, if u don't know, then...wow.)on purpose. It hates me or something.

And finally, people keep talking about 2012. So let me get this bullshit topic out the window for you people: IT DOESN'T MEAN WE ALL WILL DIE. No, seriously. It's true. The Mayans predicted that something GREAT (NO SIDES HERE, NO GOOD OR BAD IN HERE.)will happen on December 21, 2012. So if you get this, great, then go and read the chapter. If not, research this before reading it (or just read the chapter if u don't give a mutherfking damn.), because this is pissing my pants off. Get it? Good.

Now then. ALL HAIL BRITIANNIA!

As they were flying towards where Ghost, the Lightning Mare Ring holder, Bluebell suddenly felt...deep care for him? Bluebell never cared about other things much, unless it was of the utmost importance. Like her boss, her life, and some other..."items" in her bedroom. But aside from that, she cared about nothing less. So why did she feel so caring right?

Tsuna, however, was concentrating on getting there on time. They flew in silence, until they both heard sounds of pain, shrieking through the sky. It sounded like a beast dying from hunger. Soon, the shriek just...fades away. Their eyes widened. "Did someone just...die?" Tsuna thought. They looked at each other, and nodded.

They flew faster, soon catching the sight of the battle. Tsuna could spot many of his friends, including Lambo, Ryohei, Basil, and even Rukuro Mukuro, who just recently came out of Vindice. However, many were heavily injured. Tsuna spoke to Bluebell, "Bluebell, I want you to stay here and-"

"WHAT! Please, Tsuna. Please, please, please let me help you! I want to fight!" She pleaded, unwilling to not do anything. He grimaced. "...Very well. Be careful. And most of all don't touch the tentacles."

"Huh? What..." But soon stopped, as a tentacle went towards a battered Zakuro, which struck. Then, slowly and painfully, Ghost absorbed him, every single bit, into him. Bluebell's eyes widened in horror, disgusted by this sort of action. "Never mind, I get it." Tsuna chuckled, and then turned back to the problem at hand.

"...Alright then, here I come!" Tsuna said, flying straight down, surprising Bluebell, before she could even begin descending.

Back In The Forest Clearing...

"Damnit...There's no way we can beat this damn flesh-sucking monster...We're doomed..." Ryohei thought, extremely battered from trying to slow the being down, using even their tri-edged attack. That had tired him completely. He barely even has any energy trying to keep himself awake. He was about to fall asleep when a loud voice shattered the air.

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

As everyone turned, including Kikyo and Ghost. An enraged, but calm, Tsuna was heading towards them, rushing in.

"That's..." Yamamoto, who had arrived a few minutes ago, said with surprise.

"...Sawada!" Ryohei said.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro muttered softly.

"Vongola Decimo." Kikyo said.

Ghost did not say anything, but turned towards him, and fire a tentacle. Tsuna putted up his hands in a square formation, the flames on his hands and head flashing.

"That's...!"

"Zero Point Breakthrough, Revised." Dino said, watching with curiosity.

"Absorption versus absorption! Who will win?" Squalo yelled, watching with eagerness.

Finally, they collided, blowing off a wave of wind when they hit. Tsuna grinded his teeth together, trying his best to absorb everyone's flame back. Ghost resisted, using the barrier around him to stop him. The cycle went on for another 5 minutes, while the others went searching for cover against the winds. Finally, Tsuna triumphed, absorbing not only the flames, but Ghost himself was absorbed into the little square formation. When he was done, he had all fours on the ground, panting softly from the effort. Everybody else stared in awe, until Yamamoto said, "Tsuna...You did it!"

Everybody started to cheer after that, but it soon stopped, as Tsuna said "Stop it! Something's wrong."

Everyone looked at him with confusion, not understanding what he meant. Dino, however, understood what he meant, and told them. "The Zero Point Breakthrough Revised is designed to absorb another's Dying Will Flames, making it into the user's own flames. However," He paused, looking at Tsuna for a minute, and then continued. "However, you can see that the flame on his head or hands did not increase."

Tsuna nodded in silence, acknowledging Dino's truth. He suddenly looked up, feeling a devious presence. "...He's here. Prepare yourselves." Tsuna said.

Suddenly, a loud voice was projected into their ears. "My, my. I never thought you would be able to defeat him."

Everyone gasped, except for Tsuna, who got into a fighting stance and Dino and Reborn, who both grimaced. A human being was floating in the air. He had a messy spiky hair that was a light shade of purple, and a mark under his right eye. It was the enemy they were waiting for. It was Byakuran.

"Well, I'm quite honored to see the big figureheads all in one place." Byakuran said, making his trademark demented face.

"The head of the Chivarone Family, Dino-san." He said, nodding at Dino.

"The independent assassination squad for Vongola, the Varia." He continued, looking at Xanxus, who glared back.

"The Kokuyo people, which are followers to Mukuro-kun." He said, looking at Mukuro, who smiled curiously.

"And finally, Vongola Decimo's Family, and Sawada Tsunayoshi." He looked at the people, particularly Tsuna, who gave him a hard look.

"Italy's main mafia force, Vongola, is assembled before me." Byakuran said cheerfully, without a care in the world. He looked at Tsuna again. "You know, I'm amazed, Tsunayoshi-kun. You managed to get Mukuro-kun and Xanxus-kun to follow you, even though they both tried to kill. Must've been hard for you." The said people, excluding Tsuna, did not take that kindly.

"Hey, bastard." Xanxus said, pointing his guns at Byakuran. "Who the hell said I'm following him?" He charged, and fired, landing a direct hit.

Mukuro smirked. "Hmhmhm (A/N: I think that's how he laughs. But if not, sorry.). I'm with him on that one. I thought the only people who would take it at face value," He said, while his Hell Ring glowed with power, "would be an ignorant boy, or a foolish little girl. But you paired me up with the mafia. How," he paused for a moment, letting tentacles with eyes in the front and with flower vines around them fire off, "insulting." It landed a complete hit.

"Byakuran-sama!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"Oops. My bad." Byakuran said calmly, showing no signs of injuries. Both parties gawked at the sight. Kikyo breathe a sigh of relief.

Byakuran surveyed the people below him, and gave the "demented" look. "However, I can see that you're all worn down. That attack barely tickled." He said, smiling like a crazy idiot. "Of course, Ghost sucked your flames, so no wonder you were worn down. But," He said, putting his hands near his chest. "The flames weren't wasted. They all," he said, and a pair of wings that looked like it was from an angel's wing sprouted from his back. "Are inside me!"

Everybody looked in horrific awe. Tsuna just scowled. Byakuran continued, "I'm ready. I have been for a long time. Years." However, it didn't look it, for Tsuna punched in the chest, then rammed his shoulder into his back, making Byakuran go fly. Everybody looked in happiness. They managed to land 2 direct hits on him! But, when Tsuna tried to hit him with another punch, he grabbed his fist. "Like I said. I've been ready for years. You cannot hope to defeat me." He poised his finger in front of Tsuna's chest. "Now then...White Finger!" Suddenly, a bright laser emitted from the finger, and hit Tsuna, blasting him back towards the ground. A blast signaled that he hit ground. A crater the size of a bedroom was in the ground, with Tsuna in the middle, lying like he died.

"SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled, shocked that he would fall. "What are you doing? Stand up! It isn't over! Come on, Sawada!"

"Tsuna, you can do this! Get up!" Yamamoto said, confident that his friend could win. "Don't lose! Remember? We HAVE to get back to the past to celebrate all this! If you lose, we can't celebrate! Come on!"

Suddenly, Bluebell came rushing out, cape flapping in the distance, and yelled, "YOU CAN'T LOSE! WHAT ABOUT ME! REMEMBER WHAT YOU PROMISED ME!"

Suddenly, Tsuna's eyes snapped open, a flashback coming to him...

4 years ago...

Tsuna was walking towards a hospital, where after a fight; another mafia Family challenged the Vongola. They won, naturally, but Gokudera received a critical hit, resulting in a leg bone fracture and a bruised back. As he walked into the building, very weary, he went to the semi-private room that Gokudera was in. Inside was Gokudera, passed out at a moment, and a girl, with blue hair, falling on her back, with cerulean eyes. She smiled. "Hello. I'm Bluebell." She stretched out her hand. Tsuna smiled, and shook her hand. "I see. I'm Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You may call me-"

"Tsuna, right? Your friend here was muttering your name during his sleep. Then he would smile and say weird things. I think his brains addled" She giggled. However, Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "Yes, well...he's a...strange subordinate. But nonetheless," he said, straightening his back. "A good man and a good worker. He got the job done."

She chuckled, and then looked away, suddenly down."I wish I could get out of this hospital..." Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why so?"

"Because...because I've been stuck here for 3 years now." Tsuna choked when she unleashed this piece of news.

"Well, uh...I'm sure that it was a...necessity." He replied, while thinking, "Unbelievable! Stuck here for 3 years? How unpleasant. Poor girl..."

"Yeah...Hey, can you promise me something?" She asked. He internally recoiled, surprised at the sudden request. On the outside, he raised his eyebrow. "If it is within my ability, then I don't see the reason why not. Go on."

"I want you...to rid this world of evil. To stop evil from corrupting other people." Tsuna smiled. A promise that worked in his favor. "Big request you've asked. However," he said, standing up from the chair he was sitting on, "I will promise you this. I swear on my honor as the Vongola Decimo." He went to the door. "Now then, go get some sleep. I promise you that I will do as you say. OK?"

"OK." She replied happily; glad that someone could help her. He left, and closed the door, and left the hospital.

Back to the Present...

He stood up again, slowly, but firmly. Tsuna looked at Bluebell, the girl who became friends with Vongola 4 years ago. "Like the future me said, I will rid the world of evil. So I will start with," He said softly, slowly turning towards a shocked Byakuran, looking at Bluebell, "YOU! OPERATION X!"

A/N: Well, we've reached the end of the 3rd chapter. So here are a few things you might've noticed.

1st, it is NOT a complete copyright from the anime. The flashback scene was pure me. 2nd, there's some small scenes missing in the wrong time. I don't really care about the order of events, as long it works with my story.

So if you're done, wait till next week for another chapter! BYE! ALL HAIL BRITIANNIA!


	4. Chapter 4: How They Won

A/N: Well, now we're at the part where Tsuna has the big showdown with Byakuran. However, I'm going to make this short, as the more important parts are already planned out, and this isn't so important to the fanfic, as it concerns more of what happens AFTER the future incident, and how that affected the future.

Oh, and some alterations to the future part was that instead of Vongola Primo transforming the Vongola Rings into their released form, Tsuna produces enough flames to break the fake ring, and it transforms into the released state, and everybody's ring seals break, and turn into the released state.

Now, I've worked so hard, it's already the 4th chapter! (Wipes sweat away)Well then, let's begin on the 4th chapter. ALL HAIL BRITIANNIA!

Byakuran looked mildly surprised at the amount of flames Tsuna was emitting. He had managed to gather all his flames, and prepared to fire a shot of Sky flames at him. However, he knew it was no match for his White Applause, the most powerful block attack. "Oh? What's this? You're pretty stocked in flames. Guess I was wrong about you. You still are, however-"

He was cut off from continuing, because Tsuna had fired the X-Burner. Byakuran smiled. He raised his hand. "White Applause-" and clapped when the X-Burner was fired. However, it did hit, and Byakuran was shocked by the amount of power it emitted. "Wait, this isn't right! White Applause negates any flame attack! So why...WHY?" He yelled, overwhelmed by the onslaught of the fiery flames. By losing his concentration, he got hit by the X-Burner, and was struck back. He hit the ground, giving away a groan of pain as he hit it.

Tsuna, after firing X-Burner, opened his eyes, and walked over to Byakuran, and said softly, "You've lost. Go and be gone." and walked back towards his friends, only to be stopped by a fist of air clamping him. He cried in shock, and tried to breath, while Byakuran stood up again, his face into one that was about to do something crazy. "Ha...HAHAHA! Defeat me? YOU THINK SO?" He threw his head back, and laughed like a maniac. "No, you're wrong...WRONG!" and clamped his fist tight, making it even harder to breath for Tsuna.

"Y-yeah...? Well...I-I got-t a p-promise to k-keep. C-cause," and he raised his had with the Vongola Ring. "I DON'T GO BACK ON MY WORD!" and emitted a hellstorm of flames in the Vongola Sky Ring. However, the flames were quite different. It was a bit lighter than usual, and brighter. Suddenly, the ring cracked, along with the other Vongola Rings. Then, before anyone could say anything, a bright light shined from the flames Tsuna emitted, and a new, unfamiliar ring was on his finger, one that had and red, blue, and green crystal around the top of the ring. Then, everyone else also had a different ring, a ring that had a crystal that matched their flame color. Byakuran's eyes widened in shock. "It can't be...IMPOSSIBLE!" Tsuna glared at Byakuran, and suddenly broke the fist of air.

"Byakuran...you miscalculated us. We are...THE VONGOLA FAMILY!" Tsuna yelled, with his X-Gloves glowing with power and flames. Byakuran glared right back, a murderous trait flashing in his eye. Tsuna rushed towards him, and Byakuran dodged easily.

"Too slow!" and Tsuna landed a kick on Byakuran, and flew towards him, and grabbed his wings. He teared them in half, and uppercutted Byakuran. He flew upwards, struck back by the hit. Tsuna flew right towards him, and punched him downwards.

Tsuna stood there, flying in the air, looking at the pitiful scum on the ground. "This is...THE END!" and readied an X-Burner.

"Reaching 500, 000 Fiamma Volts... 550, 000 ... 600, 000 ...Reaching Red Zone...Right Hand Complete." the contacts said. Then, Tsuna raised his left hand Fiamma Volts. "Reaching 500, 000 Fiamma Volts... 550, 000 ... 600, 000 ...Reaching Green Zone...Left Hand Complete. GAUGE SYMMETRY. TARGET LOCK."

Tsuna closed his eyes for a moment of relief. This was finally going to be over. He opened them again, and said one word.

"...Fire."

The blast of the X-Burner was quite strong, and so all Byakuran could do was get blast by it. He yelled and fought with all he could, but it had no effect at all.

"I guess...this is it...Well, Decimo...You win this game of Choice...bye..." He muttered, before disappearing into oblivion. Everyone stared at Tsuna, who stopped the flow of the flames. Gokudera was carried by Bianchi, who smiled softly. Gokudera looked around, and asked stupidly, "Hey, where did Byakuran go? Did he run?"

Everyone turned towards him, even Tsuna, and looked at him with a look of shock. Gokudera blinked. "What? Did do something wrong?"

Tsuna sighed, and then looked to the sky. "It's finally...really...over...IT'S FINALLY OVER" he yelled, and suddenly, everyone around him cheered in happiness. The war was finally over, and they can go home, except Bluebell, who walked over to Tsuna and said, "Come with me." and walked towards the forest.

Tsuna looked at her with worry, and followed her.

In the Forest...

While Bluebell was walking, she thought, "How am I supposed to break it to him? What if...what if he says no? No! I have make him say yes, because...because..." Suddenly, a wave of memories came to her.

One year ago...

Tsuna, who was older, was leaning over a meeting table, looking at the files that the Vongola Intel got him. He couldn't believe his eyes. That girl from four years ago, Bluebell, joined the Millefiore Family? How? "Damn...she have intel on ME then. That's not good." He left the room, his mind a hurricane of thoughts stored inside.

Soon, he was outside, covering himself from the Millefiore, and going towards where she told him where she lives.

Tsuna knocked 3 times, then an extra short one. Suddenly, the door was thrown open by a much older version of the girl he saw four years ago. Her hair went to her knees, and there were 2 hair clips on top of his head. "Who are..." and she saw the Vongola symbol on Tsuna's jacket. Her eye's widened and jumped back.

"You're Vongola! What do you want?" She said, quite furiously. He smirked, and she could see it. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I just that..." and he took off his hood, and revealed himself to her, who got shocked into silence. "I thought could never stand again. After all, you got trapped in that hospital for so long, I also started to wonder when you recover."

"...I-It's you..."

Tsuna smiled. "Yes. My true name...is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Vongola Decimo." He smirked at the shocked and confused look. "In other words, I control Vongola. Every single member."

When Bluebell heard this, she couldn't believe it. They've been fighting against him? Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the person who she asked to rid the world of evil. "...I'm surprised." was she said, before collasping on the couch.

"I thought so." He said gently, before sitting next to her. "So, explain why you're in Millefiore."

"You knew? No, wait, I forgot, you're Vongola's leader."

Tsuna grimaced. "I never wanted to be the boss of a mafia Family in the first place." She looked at him with confusion. He shook his head. "But never mind the past. Why did you join?"

Bluebell looked away for a second, and then looked back at him, so sad, that Tsuna felt like he needed to help her. Now. "I joined Millefiore...because they're designing new weapons that could destroy your Family. Even the Varia won't stand a chance."

Tsuna frowned. That's not good for them. "Ok...That still doesn't explain why..."

"Because, in truth, I'm trying to help you...help Vongola. After they finish mass producing it, I'll give you one to study, and make your own."

He looked at her with amazement. "Will you really do that? For me and Vongola?" When she nodded, he put his hands on her shoulders, and hugged her. She blushed from the close promixty. "...Thanks, Bluebell..." He said, and left the hug.

"...Not a problem..."

"Well then, I'll be going. Don't tell anyone I was here, ok? Thanks again!" He said before leaving the house.

"Wait! I...I need to tell you something..."

"Hmm? What's going-MMMM!" Before he could react, his lips were cover by hers, and he blinked rapidly in surprise. She left his lips just for a moment, before hugging him again. "...I uve uff."

"Huh?" He said, a little dizzy from getting kissed. Bluebell lifted her head and said, with a hint of sadness, "I love you."

A/N: So this scene was quite altered from the anime. Most likely, it will be the only scene altered at the last minute. I hope for all you people reading this that you review at least once.

Well, aside from this small note, MERCEDES IS HERE!TIME TO GO MASS PEW PEW!

NOW THEN, ALL HAIL BRITIANNIA!


End file.
